Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios and the secondary tritagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. She is an updated version of Honey Bunny, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend that appeared in comics, theater shows and merchandise from 1966. Lola is an anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola first appears in the film, Space Jam, in which she is the tritagonist. She is voiced by Kath Soucie and by Britt McKillip in the animated series Baby Looney Tunes. Lola's basketball skills get her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battle the villainous Nerdlucks/Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. Debut Lola's first appearance and only major role was in the 1996 movie Space Jam, in which she was voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's impressive basketball skills got her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from basketball legend Michael Jordan. The Tune Squad was victorious, and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Although she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of Pound, one of the Monstars, who attempted to squash her with a belly-flop, getting himself very painfully squashed in the process. Other Appearances Despite rumors at the time of Space Jam's release that she would take a place among the other major Looney Tunes stars, Lola had been all but invisible to the public eye. In The action comedy Loonatics Unleashed, her descendant is Lexi Bunny. However, she has made several appearances in video games (in fact, she even replaced Honey Bunny as the damsel in distress of the Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle series), and she regularly appears in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes Comics published by DC Comics. She made a cameo appearance as the reporter in Tweety's High Flying Adventure, in which she was voiced by an uncredited Kath Soucie. An infant version of Lola, voiced by Britt McKillip, is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. She has appeared in a LT web cartoon, Dating Dos and Don'ts and she was also seen in a artwork image of her and Bugs, appearing dressed up for a movie premiere, during the "Bugs Bunny: Ain't He A Stinker?" special feature on "Looney Tunes: The Essential Bugs Bunny" DVD which also featured a short clip from Space Jam where Bugs kissed Lola. Lola appears in the 2015 film, Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run, voiced by Rachel Ramras. This version of Lola maintain her Looney Tunes Show appearance and personality. Lola made a cameo with Tina in Looney Tunes: Return of Kong ''where they dance at the dance floor as Bugs and Daffy wins for them. And also Lola made a cameo in ''Looney Tunes: Casablanca ''when she flirts with Bugs as she walks down in the city. ''The Looney Tunes Show Lola is now the second tritagonist in Cartoon Network's series The Looney Tunes Show. Although her character design in the show is based on her appearance in Space Jam, her personality is different. The modern Lola is a tennis player, likes to talk non-stop, is a bit eccentric, and almost married Bugs when she took the wrong impression from some of his actions. She was voiced by Kristen Wiig. Her debut in the series was in the episode "Members Only", where she and Bugs met at a country club. While they had their first date, Bugs felt that Lola was crazy and wanted to break up. But Lola was in love with Bugs and continued to mistake his impressions and almost married him before dumping him for Pepe Le Pew. Lola returned in the episode "Eligible Bachelors", where she auctioned for and won Bugs for $100,000 at a bachelor's charity auction (what happened between her and Pepe since her debut episode is unknown, but she never mentioned him and tells Bugs that she's "back in his life now"). She took Bugs to Paris in hopes that he would fall in love with her. And while through comical moments where Lola mistakes the Eiffel Tower for Stonehenge and the Louvre for a mall, Bugs manages to convince Lola to just take in the surroundings of the city, without talking, and the two successfully seem to rekindle their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, shown towards the episode end when Bugs tapes a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower to the kitchen fridge. Lola performs her first "Merrie Melody" song with Bugs Bunny during the episode "Peel of Fortune" named "We Are In Love", singing about how her and Bugs' relationship has grown and how she's in love with him (even if Bugs is trying to keep away from her during the song). Her next appearance was in the episode "Double Date" in which ended up falling in love with Daffy Duck While Giving him dating advice and became a stalker attempting to make Daffy break up with Tina Russo Duck (An updated version of Melissa Duck). Lola set up a fake date with Bugs to spy on Daffy. Bugs later told her that Daffy was not her boyfriend and that he was her boyfriend in which she fell in love with Bugs again and became friends with Tina and suggested a Double Date to Daffy and Tina and they left (Without Bugs) in which Bugs was just standing there and said "What just happened?". She also appeared in the episode The DMV. Lola also makes appearances along with other Looney Tunes characters at Six Flags parks. Lola appears in one episode of Castaras called "Lola Returns", where Lyndsey and John find her at a fair. She appears in two episodes of Castaras Babys as Lyndsey's best friend and Violet's nuisense. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Athletic Category:Rabbits Category:In love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Protectors Category:Heroines Category:Wealthy Category:Smartest Category:Cartoon characters Category:Warner Bros. characters